highseasfandomcom-20200213-history
Other Races
These races are uncommon on the Material Plane, but still numerous or significant enough to rate a mention. Aboleths Aboleths are thought to inhabit the deep seas and undersea caverns near the north pole, controlling the Skums. Some of the northernmost Kuo-Toa tribes are thought to pay tribute to the Aboleths. Aboleth Racial Traits As in Monster Manual I. Beholders Beholders are now rare on the Material Plane. Most have made new homes in the other planes, without much racial preference for any one plane. Beholder Racial Traits As in Monster Manual I. Githyanki The Astral Plane in this setting is a hostile place where living things cannot exist for long. The Githyanki instead sail the skies of the Chaotic Plane of Air, occasionally warring on the Githzerai there. Githyanki Racial Traits As in Monster Manual I. Githzerai The Githzerai make their homes in stone monasteries that float freely in the skies of the Chaotic Plane of Air. The Githzerai have a loose alliance with the Engineers. Githzerai Racial Traits As in Monster Manual I, with the following exception: *Automatic Languages: Githzerai. Bonus Languages: Auran, Common, Dinlun, Slaad, Undercommon. Goliaths and Garguns Goliaths and garguns are rarely found on the Material Plane. However, they are common on the Lawful Plane of Earth. Goliath Racial Traits As in Races of Stone, with the following exception: *Gain the Extraplanar subtype. Feral Gargun Racial Traits As in Races of Stone, with the following exception: *Gain the Extraplanar subtype. Illithids There are two primary groups of illithids: those that respect and follow (though don't exactly worship) Mirk, and those that respect and follow (though don't exactly worship) Quasxthe. The mind flayers can use almost any sapient race for ceremorphosis, the process of creating a new illithid, though they do find it distasteful, because success is not guaranteed and the result can be horrifyingly deformed if the base creature is too far from human. In particular, most mind flayers alive today are aquatic, because they are made by inserting an illithid tadpole into the brain of a triton. Mind Flayer Racial Traits If base creature is a Humanoid with the specifications listed on p63 of Lords of Madness: as Psionic Mind Flayer in Expanded Psionics Handbook, with the following exception: *Mind flayers are typically Telepaths but are able to choose a different discipline. If base creature is a Triton: as Psionic Mind Flayer in Expanded Psionics Handbook, with the following exceptions: *Mind flayers are typically Telepaths but are able to choose a different discipline. *Gain the Aquatic subtype. *Gain the Amphibious extraordinary ability. *Level Adjustment becomes +4 instead of +3 If base creature is anything else: as in the Fiend Folio under the Half-Illithid template. Kalashtar Many decades ago, a clan of Kalashtar on Eberron, seeking sanctuary from Inspired persecution, booked passage offworld on a spelljammer. They came here, to this most backwater of worlds, and fell in with the people who would settle Romus. When the Subsidence came, the Kalashtar settled with the Romorum, and now a town in Romus is known as Oppidum Kalashtarium, the Town of Kalashtar. Though they may or may not be safe from the Inspired here, the Kalashtar have kept most of their paranoia-related traditions alive. Kalashtar Racial Traits As in Races of Eberron, with the following exceptions: *Automatic Languages: Common and Celestial. Bonus Languages: Draconic, Quor&Riedran. Killoren A small civilization of Killorens can be found on Here There Be Monsters. Killoren Racial Traits As in Races of the Wild. Lizardfolk A small number of lizardfolk can be found in Gus. More can be found on Here There Be Monsters. Lizardfolk Racial Traits As in the SRD or Monster Manual, or: *Skills: The lizard folk gains 4 x (2 + Int modifier) skill points at level 1. Its class skills are Balance(Dex), Jump(Str), and Swim(Str). At level 2 the Lizard folk gains 2 + Int modifier skill points. A Lizardfolk does not gains any skill points at level 3. *Ability Adjustments: 1st Level: +2 Strength, -2 Intelligence 3rd Level: +2 Constitution *Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A lizardfolk is proficient with simple weapons and shields. *Racial Skill Bonuses: At level 1 a lizard folk gains +2 racial bonus to swim checks. This bonus increases to +4 at level 3. At level 2 a lizard folk gains a +2 racial bonus to both jump and balance checks. These bonuses increase to +4 at level 3. *Natural Armor: At 1st level a lizard folk has a +1 Natural Armor bonus. This increases by 2 at each level, thus at 2nd level the natural armor bonus is +3 and at 3rd level it is +5. *Natural Weapons: At Level 1, a lizard folk has 2 claw attacks (1d4 damage). At level 3 a lizardfolk gains a bite attack (1d4 damage). *Hold Breath: At level 3 a lizardfolk can hold its breath for a number of rounds equal to four times its Constitution score before it risks drowning. *Automatic Languages: Common, Draconic. *Bonus Languages: Aquan, Goblin, Gnoll, Orc. *Favored Class: Druid Myconid Myconids can be found dwelling in the Stank Cave of Mount Dis in Gus. Myconid Racial Traits As in Monster Manual II, or: *Racial Traits: **Tiny Plant **-2 Str, +2 Dex, -2 Int, +2 Wis. **Land speed 20 feet. *Plant Traits: **Low-light vision. **Immunity to all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects). **Immunity to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, polymorph, and stunning. **Not subject to critical hits. **Plants breathe and eat, but do not sleep. *Automatic languages: none. Bonus languages: common, terran, undercommon, drow sign language. Myconids have no mouths and so cannot speak any language that requires speech, but they can understand, read, and write any language they know. Some take the time to learn drow sign language, to communicate with outsiders without using rapport spores. *Class Skills: Diplomacy, Intimidate, Knowledge (nature), Listen, Move Silently, Profession (farmer), Profession (herbalist), Sense Motive, Spot, Survival. *Proficiencies: Slam attack only. Not proficient with any armor. *Feats: All characters gain a feat at first level and every three hit dice thereafter. A myconid with no class levels will gain these feats at 1st, 5th, and 11th levels. *Age Range: Myconids are unlike other monster classes in that they advance through hit dice by age. **If a character’s age is below the lower age limit for a level in the myconid monster class, they may not take that level, and must take a player class level instead. **If a character’s age is over the upper age limit for their current myconid level, they may not take levels in any class other than the myconid class. *Slam Attack: At 1st level, a myconid has a slam attack which does 1d3 damage. The damage for this slam attack increases as indicated at levels 3, 4, and 7. *Size Change: At 1st level, a myconid is Tiny, with a space/reach of 2.5/2.5, a size bonus of +2 to attacks and AC, a size bonus of +8 to Hide checks, and a penalty of -8 to bull rush, grapple, overrun, and trip attempts. **At 3rd level, the myconid grows to Small. Its space/reach increases to 5/5, its size bonus to attacks and AC drops to +1, its size bonus to Hide checks drops to +4, and its penalty to bull rush, grapple, overrun, and trip attempts drops to -4. **At 4th level, the myconid grows to Medium. Its size bonuses to attacks and AC, Hide checks, and penalty to bull rush, grapple, overrun, and trip attempts are all reduced to 0. **At 7th level, the myconid grows to Large. It gains a size bonus of +4 to bull rush, grapple, overrun, and trip attempts, a penalty of -1 to attack and AC, and a penalty of -4 to Hide checks. *Spores: As a standard action, a myconid of 2nd level or higher can release a cloud of spores. At 3rd, 5th, 6th, 8th, and 9th level, a myconid gains a new variety of spore but does not lose access to the previous varieties. Each type of spore can be used a number of times per day equal to the myconid’s total Hit Dice (including class levels). A level 5 myconid, for example, has the first three spores (distress, reproduction, and rapport), and it can use each variety three times per day. The DC for saves to resist the effect of spores is equal to 10 + the myconid’s Wisdom modifier. Spores can be released either in a 120-foot spread or as a 40-foot ranged touch attack against a single target, as noted in the individual descriptions. **Distress: These spores alert all other myconids within the area that danger is near. They are released in a 120-foot spread. **Reproduction: These spores eventually germinate into new infant myconids. They are released as a 120-foot spread and have no detrimental effects on nonmyconids. A dying myconid of 3rd level or higher will automatically release reproduction spores. **Rapport: Myconids do not speak, but these spores enable them to establish telepathic communication with each other and with outsiders. A successful Fortitude saving throw negates the effect, but it is harmless. Rapport last for 30 to 60 minutes with outsiders, but for 8 hours with other myconids. Rapport spores can be released as either a 120-foot spread or a 40-foot ranged touch attack. Regardless of the release area, communication range is 120 feet once rapport is established. **Pacification: These spores are released as a 40-foot ranged touch attack. The target must make a Fortitude saving throw or become passive for 1 minute. Being passive is similar to being dazed, except that the target can take move actions that don’t involve attacking. This is a mind-affecting compulsion effect. **Hallucination: These spores are released as a 40-foot ray. The target must make a Fortitude saving throw or suffer powerful hallucinations that duplicate the effects of a confusion spell for 1 hour. **Animation: When released over a dead body, animation spores begin a process that covers the corpse with purple fungus. After 1d4 days, the corpse reanimates as a servant under the control of the myconid. A servant has all the characteristics of a zombie of the same size, except that it retains its previous creature type and it cannot be turned or otherwise affected as an undead. Over the course of 1d6 weeks a myconid-animated corpse slowly decays. At the end of that period it simply disintegrates into dust. *Potion Making: A myconid of 9th level or higher may choose the Brew Potion feat, even if it is not a caster (this is not a bonus feat). It can duplicate the following effects as a cleric or druid once per day (but only for the purpose of brewing potions): bull’s strength, cure light wounds, cure moderate wounds, cure serious wounds, delay poison, endurance, endure elements, greater magic fang, invisibility to animals, lesser restoration, magic fang, negative energy protection, neutralize poison, protection from elements, remove blindness/deafness, remove disease, remove paralysis, resist elements. Planetouched There are small enclaves of Aasimar, Tieflings, and other planetouched races in Gus. Planetouched Racial Traits As in Monster Manual I, Races of Destiny, Fiend Folio, or the d20 SRD. Rakshasa Rakshasas live openly in the Omorashi Empire. Rakshasa Racial Traits As in Monster Manual I or the d20 SRD. Rarer forms of rakshasa can be found in Eberron Campaign Setting and Tome of Battle: The Book of Nine Swords. Raptorans A small culture of Raptorans dwells on Here There Be Monsters. Raptoran Racial Traits As in Races of the Wild. Category:Races